Light - Law x Luffy fan fiction
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: DO NOT BE FOOLED BY THE TITLE. This is not light yaoi by any means. It's hard smut. Law and Luffy begin to see their relationship in a new light. -Chapter 2 is a graphic masturbation scene. -Chapter 3 contains spanking & toys. - Chapter 4 Contains extreme smut & fisting . -Chapter 5 is lighter yaoi leading onto -Chapter 6, includes Doflamingo & contains sounding and enema play.
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered how he could always be so happy. That smile. That god damn ignorant, cheeky smile, every time..

Even when the world is so dark. Even when that darkness steals from you what you care most about... It never touches your spirit. It can never touch your smile.

You are the light.

A large ripping sound echoed through the surrounding dim, empty room.

"GAAA-"

*cough cough*

Luffy gasped and spluttered loudly as I removed the tape covering his mouth.

His small topless frame was chained to a chair. His wrists also bound using a chain of the same material, kairoseki, and his eyes, blindfolded.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, ASS HOLE!?"

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

Luffy cried out aggressively wiggling around desperately in his seat. Not even the sea prism stone could break his spirit.

"Room"

I muttered under my breath, being sure not to be heard. Though I doubt I could be heard over Luffys struggling anyway.

I slashed once at the air, cutting Luffys pants in two, completely exposing him.

"HY-AAAH!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

He screamed, as his face began turning red.

I approached my prisoner, and knelt before him. I grabbed his dick with one hand and gently cupped his balls with the other and began gently massaging him.

"YAAAAHHH-!"

"YOU~ghh.. bastard.."

Luffys body went limp, the kairoseki had taken effect.

Now that he could no longer fight back, I had him where I wanted him.

I could hear him breathing heavily above me as he quickly grew hard in my hand.

I opened my mouth around his erection and slowly began sucking and caressing it with my tongue.

"~waah!"

"..Ghhh!"

Luffy cried out as I took him all the way to the back of my throat. I upped the pace, quickly slurping back and forth on his cock whilst playing with his balls. I wanted to squeeze every last bit from him. I wanted to take him- all of him.

I wondered if once I had taken all of him, would he still keep his smile?

"St-stop this!"

He panted, struggling even to breathe.

"When I get out of here I'll..ahh"

"~GAHHH.."

I swallowed his whole dick, sucking him deep down my throat.

"NOOO!-"

"NO.. stop!"

"Or I'll .. I'll.."

"WAAAAH~!"

Luffy shot his hot load inside of my mouth. I let out a small whimper as it hit the back of my throat. Drinking from him.. he tasted better than I even imagined.

I let him out of my mouth, a string of saliva still connected my mouth to his dick as I pulled away, dripping my drool all over his naked thighs.

I had gotten so hard that it was too uncomfortable to bare any longer.

I stood up, to tower over him.

"Per..vert"

He said, still breathing heavily.

His body glistened with sweat. I never noticed how perfectly sculpted it was before. He was still hard and his crotch and inner thighs were drenched with my drool.

"Where have you go-ne..?"

"Done already?.."

"Bas..tard"

"Room"

I whispered to myself. He was such an idiot, provoking me like that. I slashed at the air once more, cutting the chains that bound him to the chair, only leaving his wrist bound.

Luffy took a deep breath as he felt the weight being lifted from him.

Before he had time to respond I grabbed him firmly and flipped him around in his seat so that he was on his knees facing away from me.

The sea prism stone that bound his wrists still prevented him from resisting. His upper body hung limply over the back of the chair.

I held his hips up with one hand and used the other hand to inspect his hole. I pulled his cheeks apart, then began pulling his hole open.

Luffy tried to resist, tensing his cheeks, but it was no use. I leant forward and stroked his entrance with my tongue.

"Haa~aa.."

Luffy flinched as I jabbed my tongue into his ass.

I began sucking loudly, slowly increasing the suction, whilst pushing my tongue into him harder and harder.

"Nn-no more!"

"I can't take anymore!~"

"It feels all swollen"

"Pleaasee.. Stop~ahh!"

Luffy began to beg tearfully. He sounded so cute and embarrassed. His asshole had become swollen. It was dripping wet and it had turned such a nice colour.

I pushed a finger into his tight ass.

Luffy shuddered and let out a quiet groan.

I thrusted my finger into him. Probing deeper each time.

"HA~HYAAAA!"

I found his good spot.

"Dont~ don't touch thereee!"

Luffy cried out, begging me once more.

I ignored his pleas and inserted a second finger. I began roughly rubbing against his G-spot. Digging and turning his insides up with my fingers.

Luffy turned to face me, a tear ran out from under his blind fold.

"Please."

"I can't take anymore..."

He pleaded with me as another tear ran down his cute, red face.

My heart broke seeing him look so broken spirited. What had I done?

I thought this was what I wanted.

I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face... But really, it's what I love about him...

I... love him

I'm the worst.

I pulled my fingers out from him, gently held his face and kissed him.

Our first kiss. His lips were so gentle and soft. His mouth hung idly open. I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth and stroked his cheek, embracing our kiss before pulling away. He let my saliva run out of the corner of his mouth and dribble down his chin.

Just as I pulled away and stepped back, he used the last of his strength to stand up and bend over, exposing his sloppy ass hole in front of me. He turned his blushing blindfolded face up toward me.

"...Fuck me"

He moaned, between breaths, in such a lustful voice.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He actually wanted me to do it. To take him?

My eyes widened in shock. As his words echoed in my ears, my dick grew even harder. I was about to burst.

"Put it in me alreadyyy-!"

"Stuff my insides!"

He pleaded with me more.

Something snapped inside me. Any ability to hold back was gone.

I took out my hard cock, my underwear was soaked with pre-come.

I snatched Luffy, harshly grasping either side of his waist before thrusting my dick into him.

"AAAAAH~!"

Luffy sobbed.

"Too big- it's too biggg-!"

"I'm already-!"

I thrust in all the way. It was so warm and tight inside. I could already feel myself melting inside of him. I too, was already at my limit.

"COMMMMING!~"

Luffy cried out as he squirted all over his belly. At the same time I pulled him further onto my cock before shooting my load inside of him. I filled him with my cum, so much so that it almost immediately began leaking out. We came together. Reaching our limits and feeling the ultimate pleasure with one another... It was unbelievable.

Luffy sobbed heavily and groaned lustfully as I slammed into his cum filled ass. Our bodies loudly slapped together as I pounded him. My come from before began to froth up and spill out of his tight hole.

"It's all coming ouuut!"

"Stop- it's leaking owwww~!"

I slowly tugged my dick out from his ass, allowing my cum to run out of him.

"OOOO~AAH!"

Luffy screamed as I suddenly pulled out completely and pushed on his stomach.

He collapsed, falling onto the floor with his ass in the air, as the whole sticky mess splurted out of him.

"YAAAAAH!"

"So.. Goooood~!"

"Feels so good!"

I watched his body twitching beneath me, overcome with pleasure, as a large glob of my cum ran down his inner thigh. Seeing him in such a state, it turned me on. Right now, he was mine, and we both knew it.

I grabbed Luffy by the hair and lifted his face and upper body before ramming my cock into him again.

I hit his spot each time that I smashed into him, causing him to cry out uncontrollably. Each time I hit against his spot, he flinched, gripping onto me and tightening around me.

The friction felt too good, I knew I was going to cum again soon. I knew that I couldn't cum before him.

I reached my hand around him and began handling his erection.

"N~no! Not there!"

Luffy protested as I rapidly tugged on his hard thing, stroking it up and down.

"Let me go to the toi..lettt"

"P-lease.. Need.. To pee"

I began jerking him off as fast as I could, milking him. Trying to squeeze it out if him.

"Pleaaase~ don't make me cum"

"It'll all come out!.."

"Please! I need tuuuh-!"

He begged me, but right now I didn't care about anything like that.

I continued handling Luffys cock.

Applying more and more pressure with each stroke.

His ass was so wet and tight, it was sucking on me so intensely.

It felt incredible, I wanted to scream!

I couldn't hold out much longer. I could already feel it coming.

I began to let out choked groans under my breath.

Luffy heard, and began tensing his ass around my dick, squeezing me tightly.

"Your voice.. Ahh-"

"Soooo..sexy~!"

He said between breaths. His voice sounded so erotic. It turned me on so much.

I grabbed Luffys leg and elevated it before pounding into him harder and deeper.

I rubbed up and down his dick so fast that the friction was even starting to feel nice on the palm of my hand.

"N~NOOOO!"

"it's gunna come.."

"AHHHH~"

Luffy cried out. His ass grasped onto my dick so tightly that it became difficult to thrust. I could feel his hole spasming around my dick as he desperately tried to hold it in.

It was too late. I pushed my cock deep inside him, grabbing his hips and forcing him back on to it even more, before releasing my load a second time.

"AHHHH-OWAHH.. Ghh~"

Luffy screamed at the top of his voice as he felt my juice fill up his insides. He screamed once more before coming himself.

He came a lot, completely plastering his stomach. He bent at the waist, as if he were in pain.

Oh shit. Had I hurt him?

I pulled out, allowing Luffy to fall onto his knees. He then flopped forward, putting his face to the floor, so that his ass was facing up at me.

He squirmed around desperately as my cum started leaking out of him again.

"I CANT HOLD.. ANY LONGERR!"

"GUNNAAA-AHHh~!"

The sound of running water could be heard, followed by relieved whimpers. Luffy stuck his ass out more and tightly squeezed his legs together to try and hide it. I watched as it trickled down the inside of his legs before making a puddle on the floor surrounding him.

I loved seeing him like this. This side of him that only belonged to me.

"Pee.. I pee'd~"

He cried apologetically before collapsing onto his side and allowing more of my cum to run out of him.

As much as I enjoyed seeing him like this, I had my fun. It was enough.

Taking one last look at my prisoner, I turned my back on him and walked toward the door.

"Room"

I stabbed at the air one last time, freeing Luffy.

As much as it would haunt me forever, wondering what would've happened if I stayed just a little longer, I knew this way I had a second chance. I saved his life before, and I plan to many more times. We're a team now, and I can't afford to let my urges come between that.

If you knew it was me, how would you feel?

What would you do?

Would you smile?

Would you hate me?

All I know is how I feel.

The darkness is what I know best. It surrounds me.

Sometimes I think it's inside of me.

You're the only light I've seen in a long time.

I'm drawn to you.

I love you.

As Law left the room, an exhausted Luffy sat up in their puddle of mess.

"I love you.. Tra-guy!"

He shouted,

Only to hear a door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your turn to watch the ship captain"  
"Bleeeeh"

I imitated Nami's bossy voice.

They left me here, all alone.  
Usually I would protest or just go exploring anyway, but today was different.  
I've wanted some "alone time" for a while now.  
The trouble with having such a close crew, is that you never get much time to yourself.  
A couple nights I've managed to relieve myself whilst zoro and sanji were at it in another room,  
( and some how listening to them have sex really turns me on), but I've not really been able to entirely fulfil my needs.  
So today was a perfect opportunity!

Even _he_ went with them.  
I couldn't help but notice, that idiot left his stupid hat behind...

He thinks I'm the oblivious one, but he still has no idea!  
He's been acting like normal ever since what happened...  
Hmm, actually - Was he even normal in the first place?

I mean, part of me really wants to kick his ass for making our first time the way it was.. But any way I look at it..it was so damn gooood~!

I've been trying to reach into myself the way he did. But nothing I try compares. I know I should, but I can't forget.

"Ahhh..-"  
"..Tra-guyy!"

I knelt on my bed, slightly bent at the waist with my cover hanging loosely, balancing, over my shoulders.  
I buried my face into his hat and held onto it tightly with my right hand. It smelled so much of him.  
I was sure if I put it back before they returned, he wouldn't notice!

My hand was all sticky from pre-come alone.  
I desperately stroked up and down my cock. Shamefully and unsubtly tugging on it, pretending my left hand was his.

"Tra-guy~!"

It was already so hard that I could feel my pulse in my tip.  
I found it almost impossible to get hard without thinking of him.  
I continued to masturbate with one hand, his hand. It was all sticky and wet, causing a loud wet sucking sound with every stroke.

"..haa..aah.."

It wasn't enough to come just like this anymore.  
I squished his hat into my face one last time, memorising his scent, before dropping it on to the bed in front of me.  
I sat up slightly, reached under myself, and popped a finger into my tight, hungry ass hole.  
I could never reach the places he did. Even still, my dick loved it!  
I could feel it growing bigger instantly. The tip thickly dewed with pre-come and the shaft choked tightly by thick throbbing viens. It looked ready to burst.

The friction on my cock was starting to feel amazing and my ass was beginning to loosen up.

"ghh..ahh..ahh!"

I quietly groaned under my breath.  
I still wasn't satisfied, I needed more.

"M-more.."

I slipped a second finger into my butt.  
This was the first time I had put two inside myself. Usually I get interrupted before I get chance to try it.  
Without giving my crew's where abouts any further thought, I began grinding my fingers around inside of me.  
I tried to be as rough as he was. I jabbed all around my insides, dying to find that spot he so easily managed to hit.

"UUUU-AHH~!"

Suddenly, a shock wave of unbearable pleasure shook all through out me. It caused all of my holes to spasm, choking the screams in my throat and clenching my fingers so tightly, it felt like they were going to break.  
My dick felt tingly. A weird sensation ran through it, kinda like the time he did it.  
It felt so incredible, my ass even starting drooling.

As soon as my body recovered, my butt began to relax again. I squished gently inside of me, growing so desperate that my mind began spinning. Without thinking of the consequences, I harshly ground my fingers into the same spot as before, pushing and twisting them in harder and deeper.

"AAAAAHHH!-"  
"-TRA.. GUYYYY~!"

The same mind blowing sensation devoured my body. Only this time, it was a whole new level of intensity. The waves of pleasure coursed through me, pushing out a loud moan beyond my control, followed by another flood of drool, spilling out of my ass.

"hnnnggg..AHHH!"

I didn't think it was possible to cum so soon, but I just couldn't hold it in. The unbearable waves of ecstasy pushed out an impressive load, squirting all over myself and pattering onto my bed in front of me.

Even when I thought I was done, more juice began dripping out and dribbling down my relieved shaft.

I pulled my fingers out, allowing my ass to drip out some more.  
I bent forward, resting my hands on my knees, and attempted to catch my breath.  
Suddenly, A spear of dread tore though me. I remembered. I slowly began to look down at the bed in front of me..

HIS HAT!  
SHIT!

It was drenched with my cum!  
I began to panic, quickly snapping it up and fumbling around with it to check the damage.

"My.. Hat.."

A low and confused sounding voice echoed out from behind me.  
My dread turned to complete and utter horror. That voice..  
He..  
He..

I slowly turned to face him.

"..Tra-guy."  
I gulped, then chuckled nervously.

I hurriedly wrapped my cum covered body in my dirtied blanket.

"H-how long have you been there?"  
I grinned, fearfully.

He was frozen. The atmosphere in the room became chilly and thick with tension. I had no idea what was going through his head, but his eyes looked full of rage. It was like a wild, hungry beast was caged inside of him and dying to break out.

"What are you doing...with my hat?"

He had such a threatening tone, like he was demanding an answer.

Our eyes met again. Now it looked like the wild caged beast was about to bust out of him and eat me!

My throat was so dry, I couldn't find the words to answer.  
Terrified, I let out another nervous chuckle.

"I .. Uhh.. How much did you see?"

I continued to question him anxiously.

"H-how long were you-"

"I've been here the whole time."

He responded, cutting me off. His voice sounded so dark and aggressive. Even though he was so scary, his voice sounded kind of sexy.

What was he going to do?  
Was he going to hit me?  
Or tell everyone?  
Was he going to leave me?

I stared at him, waiting for his response. I had a sorry, guilty look on my face.

I felt like an unruly child, awaiting my punishment.

He slowly began to pace toward me.  
My heart jumped to the sound of each of his footsteps.  
He drew closer and closer.  
Just as he was within touching distance, he lunged at me, grabbing me by my throat. He quickly and violently picked me up by my neck, allowing my blanket to fall and expose me, and slammed my back against the wall.  
Without so much as loosening his grip, he towered over me staring into my eyes.  
I feared him. So much so that I didn't even attempt to struggle for breath.  
I just obediently stared back.  
Watching the beast inside of him flow out.

"What do you want from me, strawhat?"

He asked, so coldly. Considering what we had done together, calling me such a name seemed so.. Wrong! So impersonal. It hurt.

The truthful answer would be to tell him how I felt. To use this as an opportunity to let my emotions be known...

But I had to be realistic. He didn't care how I felt. He just wanted sex.  
Although I find it hard to lie, I find it even harder to push aside my pride.

Even if I loved him, I didn't want to let him win.  
If all he wanted was sex, then I would tell him I wanted the same.

"I.. Want.. your dick.."  
"Againnn!"

I begged, choking and panting heavily.

"pleaaase~!"

He still held my throat tightly.  
He stared down at my body, eyeing up my already erect penis.  
I felt myself blushing as I remembered that I was naked.

I looked back up at him. His expression hadn't changed.

My eyes began to well up and my face starting burning. I stared into his chilling eyes.

"Pl..ease.."

I pleaded with the last of my air.

I was strangely surprised to feel him let go of my neck.

I slumped down the wall, gasping for air.

"Fine. I'll give you what you want..."

He said again, with a harsh, cold tone.

"... But I'm warning you."  
"I won't go easy on you this time."

A felt a sudden rush of excitement.. Or maybe it was nerves. Either way I couldn't wait for him to stuff my insides again.

"This time, I'll really mess you up"

"Consider it...punishment"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to wear this?!"

Luffy blushed, stretching his tight, revealing bikini shorts in an attempt to cover his obvious bulge.

"It's not punishment if you enjoy all of it."

Law teased Luffy, making him blush even more.

Law circled him, checking out his body in the revealing costume.  
The pants were so tight that his ass completely ate them up, perfectly revealing his tight, toned butt.

His hips jutted out, supporting his sculpted, smooth torso.  
His nipples were already hard.. As was his thing.  
His erection could clearly be seen through the shorts. The head of his hard penis almost poked out of the waist band and there was large, visible wet spot where his tip had been rubbing against the shiny material. Even though he had already came once today, he was still over flowing with pre-come.

"Do you enjoy being looked at?"

Law chuckled, once again teasing Luffy.

"Wearing clothes like this and being watched... Does it get you hot?"

He moved in closer to Luffy, so close their chests were touching. He could feel Luffy's heart pounding.

"N-no!.."  
"Their your clothes anyway!... P-Pervert!"

Luffy protested, putting his hands over his erection.

Luffy pouted like a little kid, shooting Law a dirty look, before continuing to attempt to adjust his shorts.

Law gently held Luffy's flushed face, and lifted it to face up at his own. Luffy looked up at him, their eyes met.  
Law looked as cool and relaxed as ever. Even though he seemed able to contain himself well, his eyes looked softer than usual.

He gazed down at Luffy, analysing his expression.  
Luffy's cheeks were red with embarrassment and his eyes were glazed over with blatant, pent-up lust. His mouth hung open invitingly.

They kissed. At first softly, gradually applying more and more pressure. Luffy let out a muffled moan as their tongues finally intertwined.  
Law ran his hand through Luffy's ruffled hair, causing Luffy to groan again. He seemed very sensitive to touch today, Law thought to himself.  
He then pulled away, a string of saliva still connected their lips.

Law then walked across the room and picked up a large bag that he had carried in with him before. The same bag which he had got Luffy's outfit from.

"Oi, Tra-guy!"

Luffy called over to him.

"What's in the bag?"

Law responded by emptying its contents onto Luffy's bed.

Luffy's eyes widened, partly in excitement and partly horror.

Ropes, a whip, a paddle, a gag and chastity device, chains, toys and jar containing a liquid of some sort, scattered out in front of him.  
He was mesmerised by how strange a couple of the toys looked, as well as how enormous some of them were!

He jumped as Law stood behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"So, what do you think?"

Law whispered into Luffy's ear.

"This is where the fun begins!"

Luffy then realised that maybe this form of punishment wasn't such a good idea after all.

Law sat on the edge of Luffy's bed.

"Come here"

He demanded, patting his lap instructively.

Luffy bent down and lay over Law's knee.

Law picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. He stuck his fingers into the gooey liquid then popped them into Luffy's mouth.

"Mmh..mmff"

Luffy sucked on Law's fingers, cleaning them for him.

"Eets weeli.. sceet"  
(It's really.. Sweet)

"Wahs eet goo?"  
(What's it do?)

Luffy asked, with his mouth stuffed full of Law's fingers.

"This, is a flavoured lubricant"

Law replied.

"But unlike most lubricants, this one contains a very strong aphrodisiac"

He chuckled, leaning in close to Luffy's ear.

"You'll start feeling really good soon"

He whispered.

Law pulled his fingers out of Luffy's mouth allowing his drool to dribble down his chin.

Law then put the same fingers into the jar and covered them again with the sweet sticky substance.

He swiftly pulled aside the bikini shorts and squished his slippery fingers into Luffy's ass.

"WAAAAAH~!"

Luffy cried out loudly as Law began to rub his fingers around inside of him.

It felt so much better when he did it.  
He began tickling and stroking Luffy's prostate.  
Luffy was tense. He began twitching and groaning as his ass began to seep its own lubricant.

"So.. Good.. Tra-guyyy!"

The small wet sounds began to grow into loud shlucking sounds as Luffy's hole began to exude more and more juice.

"Haaa..haa.. ahh-"

Luffy's body suddenly relaxed, and he began breathing deeply and heavily. His body was taken over by a strange, warm sensation. A burning longing and desire for pleasure. The room began to spin.

"Sooo.. Hot.."

Luffy huffed between breaths.

"What's happening to me.. My insides are meltingggg-!"

Law continued to twist and thrust his fingers inside of Luffy. His liquid was sloshing out of him at this point, soaking his bikini shorts and dripping and splashing down the insides of his legs. He was no longer in control of his body and he would not gain control again until he was completely satisfied.

"You want it so badly that it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Y-YES! ...i-it..HURTSSS!"

"Tell me what you want, Luffy-ya"

"I WANT IT!"  
"Tra-guys dick!"

Luffy begged, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"My ass is thirsty for your juice!"  
"PLEASEEE~!"

He wailed, grabbing hold of Law tightly, tugging on his trouser leg.

Law had him right where he wanted him, again.

He pulled his fingers out, and began lightly rubbing Luffy's ass hole with his thumb.

"N-no.. don't stop!"

Luffy moaned, continuing to beg with such an erotic voice.

"I want it, insideeee~!"

Luffy stuck his ass out and began moving his hips, attempting to grind on Law's thumb.

"Hm, you want me to stuff you, do you?"

Law teased, softly pushing against Luffy's swollen pink ass hole.

"YEE-ESSS~!"

"I wannnt to.. beee stuffed!"

"Hurrrrryyy!"

Law grabbed hold of a fairly large sized, penis shaped vibrator and thrusted it into Luffy. His hole sucked it in, swallowing it whole then firmly gripped onto it.

"WHAAA-!"  
"WHAT IS THATTTT?!.."

"TAAKE IT OWWW-!"

Law ignored Luffy, turning the vibrator on, it was very powerful.  
He could feel the vibration pulsing through Luffy's belly and onto his lap.

Luffy began to thrash around desperately, crying out at the top of his voice.

"TOO, MUCHHHH!"

"I.. It's.. Gaaah! Too much!"  
"It's stirring me up!"  
"I'm g-gunna ..throw uppp!-"

"- Quit squirming!"

Law ordered, bringing a paddle down heavily on Luffy's ass cheeks.  
There was loud echoing slap.

"OOOOO~WAAHHH!"

Luffy howled in pain as tears began to fall from his eyes and tumble down his blushed face.

Law spanked Luffy again, only slightly harder. He felt the paddle hit against the end of the vibrator, jamming it further inside of Luffy, forcing him to wail even louder than before.

Law then repeatedly paddled Luffy, the harsh slapping sounds joined together forming a quick rhythm.

"ST-OPPP!"  
"PLEEEA-SE-!"  
"I'LL DO ANYTHINGGG!"

Luffy bawled, tears streaming down his reddened face. Though, his face wasn't quite as red as his butt.

Law hit Luffy one last time before dropping the paddle.  
He grabbed the end of the vibrator, and began toying Luffy's hole, sliding it up and down Luffy's inner walls before finding his prostate again. The vibrations sent an sharp and unbearable sensation through Luffy causing him to clamp around the toy tightly and arch his back. The sensation drove from his ass, through his hips and out of his hard dick. Without warning he squirted out, shooting his cum inside of his tight bikini bottoms, completely filling them and enabling the over flow to seep through to Laws lap.

"A-AHHHHHHH!"

He screamed, before loosely falling back over Law's knee.  
Luffy whimpered, whining softly as he began to catch his breath.  
Just as Luffy's breathing began to return to normal, Law bought his hand down on Luffy's burning ass.  
The sting shocked Luffy, choking his yelp, and making his eyes water again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Luffy sobbed. He sounded like such a child.

"You made another mess on my clothes"

Law spoke with authority. Like it was his duty to punish Luffy.

He tugged on the vibrator, sliding it out of Luffy, before switching it off and throwing it on the bed behind him.

Luffy's hole was stretched slightly. It was visibly swollen and wet. More and more liquid seemed to run out of him.

Law reached under him and flipped him over, cradling him in his arms. He sat Luffy's limp, worn out body up on his knee. He eyed Luffy's cock. His tiny shorts hid nothing anymore. His cum had made them completely see through,revealing his hard on.  
Law grasped Luffy's crotch firmly in his hand.

"Don't touch the-ereee!"

He whined, as Law began kneading his dick in the palm of his hand.

"Why not?"  
"Does it not feel good?"

Law asked.

"I've already came!"  
"I can't do it agai-nn!.."

He yawped.

This sounded like a challenge to Law.

He grabbed hold of Luffy's cock and squeezed it tightly whilst pulling up his shaft.  
It was like squeezing the last of the tooth paste from the tube.  
Or squeezing pipe frosting from a pastry bag.  
The small bead of cum that rested on his dickhole began to grow bigger and bigger until it lost its spherical shape and spilt down the sides of his still erect penis.

"A-MAZE-INGGGG~!"

Luffy panted erotically, falling sideways into Law, resting his head in Laws chest.

"Done already?"

Law smirked, triumphantly.

"N~noo.."

Luffy replied in such a lewd voice.

"Oh?"

Law raised his eye brow, pleasantly surprised.

"More.. Need moreee.."

Luffy squirmed on Laws lap, his head still buried in Laws chest. He reached under himself and stuffed his fingers inside of his leaking hole.

Luffy moaned as he began riding his fingers. He moved his head, gazing up at Law.  
His tongue hung out of his mouth. His face and lips were drenched with sweat, tears and saliva, and his eyes were glazed over with burning anticipation and desire.

He wasn't just hungry for Laws dick, he was craving it. He just had to have it.

"Hm, what a sate you're in"

Law smiled, enjoying the show Luffy was putting on.

He stroked the side of Luffy's damp face, moving in toward him.

"I'll give you what you want so badly..."

He stared deep into Luffy's eyes.

"Though, I'm not sure you can handle it"

He taunted, hoping for a reaction.

"I can handle.. Any..thing"

Luffy's lewd panting began to cease as a cheeky smile grew across his face,

"Give me.. everything you've got."

He said provocatively, shooting law a challenging look.

"Do.. your worst!"

Hearing Luffy give himself up aroused Law to the point that he completely reached his limit.  
As his eyes grew harsher, Luffy immediately knew he had struck a nerve.

"Fine."

Law said, accepting Luffy's challenge.

"I'm glad you're still so eager.."

"..However.."

Laws voice turned cold as he seized Luffy by the throat, their gaze unbroken.

"..I'll make you sorry for enticing me so, Luffy-ya"

Law whispered, his imagination was already thinking up ways to torment Luffy.

"I think it's time for the main event, don't you?"

Luffy bit his lip and nodded in agreement, blissfully unaware of what he had let himself in for.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy was still heavily feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac. Law's threats didn't bother him, he was so desperate that he couldn't think straight. He longed for Laws dick. He yearned to be satisfied.

He shakily rose to his feet and staggered over to a desk on the other side of the room. He bent over slightly and rested his elbow on its surface for balance. He then used his other hand to slide his tight pants down, allowing them to fall dripping onto the floor between his legs.  
Luffy dug his fingers into his bare cheek as he pulled his ass apart, revealing his hole in an attempt to seduce Law.

Luffy looked over at him.  
He was watching.

"Fuck me"

"Pleaseeee"

Luffy asked enticingly, lifting his ass higher.

Law kept a straight face. Even though his expression didn't budge, inside he was going crazy. He was fastly approaching his limit. His jeans were painfully choking his erection.

"I'm begging you"

Luffy pleaded, spreading his ass even further so that Law could see inside of his hungry, wet ass hole.

Law stood up and paced toward Luffy.  
He grabbed Luffy's head and slammed it into the desk, pinning him down.

Luffy smirked, he was finally going to get what he wanted. He had won this time.. at least for now.

The pain that shot through his skull intensified his need for pleasure, causing a rush of excitement to engulf his entire body.

Law undid his jeans and released his giant member. It was erect to its fullest. The tip was swelled and throbbing, and thick veins jumped beneath the skin of his hardened shaft.

He rubbed it between Luffy's ass cheeks, sliding it up and down his drenched crack.

Luffy's gut coiled with anticipation as Law aligned his cock before thrusting into him.

"WAHHHHH~!"

His dick was so hard, it felt like a rock stabbing Luffy's inner walls.

"Don't move .. Yet!.."

Luffy groaned painfully.

Law ignored him, instantly pounding Luffy's ass.  
He hammered into him violently at an unbelievable pace.  
Luffy could feel his insides re-arranging themselves around Laws dick. His ass now belonged to him.

The sound of loud wet slaps rang in Luffy's ears as Law reached into him deeper and deeper, hitting against his prostate every time.  
Each thrust was faster and more forceful than the last.  
Luffy began to tense up.

"GUNNAAAA...!"  
"N-nn... AHHHH~!"

Law tore into Luffy as deep as his tight little ass would let him before flooding his good spot with cum.

Luffy screamed at the top of his voice as he felt Law pour his liquid inside him, before spurting out his own juice.

Law closed his eyes and groaned with relief, his dick still buried deep inside of his ass. Luffy lay over the desk in front of him, his hips still twitching from his climax.  
Luffy's insides spasmed around Laws sensitive cock, causing him to whimper.

He loved hearing Laws voice, it was the only visible crack in his tough guy act.

"So.."  
"Are you ready.."

Law panted, snatching hold of Luffy by his shoulders and lifting his upper body.

"..for round two?"

He pulled his dick out of Luffy's cum filled ass before ramming it back in again, even deeper than before.  
Luffy's head fell back as he let out a long painful cry.  
He felt a dribble of Law's cum run down his leg as his dick squished into him.

Law held the back of Luffy's thighs and picked him up.  
He held Luffy in his arms, lifting his body up and down on his dick.  
Luffy looked down, between his spread legs, and watched Laws thing slide in and out of him.  
Law began kissing his neck.

"Soooo deep.. Like this..~"

"Feels .. So good!"

Luffy whined.

Law bounced Luffy on his dick, rapidly increasing his speed.  
He began sucking Luffy's neck, digging in his teeth. He applied more and more suction, leaving small purple bruises all over his neck, until finally sinking his teeth into Luffy, piercing his skin.

Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe it was just that Luffy had simply become accustomed to pain during sex. Or maybe Law had made him realise his masochistic nature. Whatever the cause, feeling the sharp sensation from Laws teeth breaking his skin gave Luffy a tingling rush of overwhelming pleasure.

"Againnn-"

Luffy called out.

"Bite me againnn-"

Law didn't like being told what to do, but Luffy's wishes appealed to his sadistic side.

He sunk his teeth into Luffy again, only this time in his shoulder.  
Luffy let out a small yelp.  
Law bit Luffy over and over. Drawing blood each time. Even though it hurt, all pain Luffy felt was overcome by pleasure.  
Law continued to fuck Luffy, whilst leaving blood drawn imprints all over his back ,neck and shoulders.

It wasn't long before Luffy succumbed to bliss once again, squirting all over himself.

Law used Luffy, over and over, abusing his tight ass.  
It was no longer his asshole, but a sex organ. It's sole purpose was to suck out everything Law had.  
Law switched positions and fucked Luffy into submission, forcing him to climax every time.  
Luffy lost count of how many times he came before Law.

Eventually Law gave in, shooting another hot load inside of Luffy, completely filling him.

Law swiftly pulled out without warning allowing everything he dumped inside of Luffy to gush out of him.

"UUU-Ahhhh!"

Luffy bent over, resting his hands on his bed.

"Is there any more left inside' you?"

Law asked.  
Luffy responded rapidly, shaking his head. But Law failed to take any notice.

"It's okay, I'll get it out for you."

Law hooked his finger inside of Luffys cum filled ass, and tugged on his swollen hole, stretching it out.  
He then jammed four fingers into him.  
He began spreading and scissoring his fingers inside of Luffy, opening him up even more before adding in his thumb.

"N-NOOO!"  
"IM GUNNA BREAAAK-!"

Luffy cried out.

"Don't be silly, you're the rubber man remember? No matter how far you're stretched, you will always go back back to normal after, right?"

Luffy couldn't argue, he knew Law was right. But he also knew he couldn't agree. It's too convenient for a sadist like Law. For him to be able to destroy Luffy's ass to his hearts content and still have the pleasure to feel like he's fucking a virgin every time they have sex.

Luffy's ass swallowed Law's entire hand. His hole sucked on Law's wrist like it was trying to gobble his entire arm.

"Such a greedy hole.."

Law teased, curling his fingers over, forming a fist inside of Luffy's passage.

"NO NO NOOOOO!"

Law twisted his fist, tearing Luffy's insides even further apart  
, pushing on Luffy's stomach from inside of him.

Luffy could feel it coming, but he couldn't find his voice.  
He stood there, helplessly waiting as Law ruined his ass, churning his insides with his fist.

Luffy threw his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

A loud gushing sound echoed throughout the room. Luffy let it flow out of him and stream down the inside of his legs.  
Law watched as it sprayed off of the floor, soaking the bottoms of his jeans.

Luffy fell onto the floor, panting with relief.  
Law squatted behind him, and whispered in his ear,

"Oh look, you've made another mess on my clothes..."

"..Drink up!"

Law commanded, pushing Luffy's face into his mess, his fist still tightly packed inside Luffy's ass.

Luffy leant forward and lapped at the floor like a dog, dragging his tongue through the puddle that surrounded him.

Law was completely satisfied, seeing Luffy so obedient.  
He had completely claimed him.

He straightened out his hand and slowly tugged it out from Luffy's hole.

Law then stood, holding Luffy's head up by his hair, like a puppet being held up by strings.

Luffy knelt in his own piss, with his ass hole gaping open.  
His arms dangled lifelessly at his sides. His tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog panting for air, and his eyes began closing on themselves as he drifted in and out consciousness. His hair was slicked to his face, drenched with sweat and other bodily fluids.

He too, was completely satisfied.

Law let go of his hair, allowing him to fall lifelessly back into his mess.

Law turned on his heels and headed for the door.  
Luffy suddenly erupted with anger and burst back to life. He couldn't believe Law was just going to leave him again.

"YOU CANT JUST MESS ME UP LIKE THIS AND LEAVE PRETENDING EVERYTHING'S NORMAL!"

He cried out, his voice was still shaky but his anger was over powering every other sensation in his body.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START TAKING RESPONSIBILITY!"

Law stopped, with his back still to Luffy.

"Okay, I'll take responsibility."

He replied.

"From now on, you belong to me, Monkey D Luffy."

Without another word he proceeded to leave.

That was his idea of asking me to be his boyfriend, Luffy thought to himself pouting, slightly disappointed.  
Luffy then remembered just how cool and stubborn his new boyfriend was.  
A wide grin began to creep along his face, as he held his head trying to contain his excitement. He chuckled to himself and rolled onto his back, laying spread out. He let out a deep blissful sigh, like a teenager dreaming about his crush.

If he belonged to Law, did Law belong to him?

**...Later on that evening...**

"We'reeee back!"  
"Oi Luffy, Sanji bought some food back for you to try!"

Usopp yelled

"Oi Luffy!"

The crew looked at one another, wondering where the hell their captain had gotten to. It wasn't like him to turn down food!

"Maybe he's mad at us for leaving him?"

Nami said, confused.

Eventually Luffy appeared, waddling as fast as he could toward the kitchen.

"Luffy?"  
"What happened to you?"

Chopper asked worriedly.

"Are you hurt? You have cuts and bruises all over your neck!"

He fussed, trying to examine the strange wounds.

"Yeah, and you're kinda walking funny?"

Usopp joined the fuss.

"Did something happen Luffy-san?"

Brook asked, also wondering what was wrong with their captain.

Luffy dismissively answered all three of them at once,

"Trust me, you don't want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay!"

"So Sanji, Brook and I will make one team"

"Okaaaaay Nami-swaaaan~!"

Sanji swooned, delighted to be in the same team as Nami.

"Usopp, Robin and Chopper will make another!"

Nami continued to organise the crew.

"ZORO!"

Chopper shrieked, alerting the rest of the crew.

Zoro could faintly be seen marching off on his own in to the distance.

"AHHH-"  
"He's going the wrong way already!"

Usopp shouted.

"On second thoughts, Zoro should probably join our team too.."

Nami sighed.

"..Stupid Marimo.."

Sanji grumbled.

"ZORO!"

Nami called,

"Wait for us!"

Nami's team hurriedly gathered their things to catch up with their already lost team mate.

"That leaves just you two together."

Nami ordered pointing at Law and Luffy.

"Remember 3 hours, be back here!"

She shouted.

"Oh, and Law-san?"  
"Please, take care of Luffy!"

Little did she know, Law thought to himself.

"I'll take care of Sunny!"  
"Have a super time!"

Franky called after the crew as Law and Luffy jumped onto the land.

"CYAAA FRANKY!"

Luffy replied, waving at him enthusiastically.  
He chuckled to himself before turning to Law.

"Sheesh, I'm staaaarving!"  
"Food Food Fooood!"

He cheered.  
Law looked at his face. He was smiling so brightly. He looked so happy.

"You get to choose where we go after!"

He threw himself at Law, clinging onto his arm as they walked. He rested his head on Law's shoulder, snuggling up to him. He closed his eyes and grinned to himself.

He looked like such a child, Law thought. Seeing Luffy so jubilant made him feel so warm and content.  
It had been a while since he had last felt true happiness like this, and it had been even longer since he had cared for anyone else...

They walked to the nearest town, Luffy sang excitedly along the way still clinging to Law's arm, until eventually Law shook him off.  
As much as he wanted everyone to know that Luffy belonged to him and him alone, he knew it would cause trouble if the nature of their relationship became public knowledge.

Luffy however was completely ignorant and blissfully unaware of any consequences.

A restaurant in the distance caught Luffy's eye. He grabbed Law's wrist and dragged him along.

As they entered the restaurant Luffy bounded straight to the counter, ringing the little bell over and over until the chef came out.

"FOOOOO-"

Luffy's order was cut short as Law raised his hand.  
Luffy obeyed his signal.

"We'll take one of everything you have"

Law instructed, tossing a large wad of money onto the counter before walking on into the restaurant, leaving both the chef and Luffy stunned at the amount of cash he had so cooly cast away.

**...**

"Amaaaazing!"

Luffy gawked in amazement at the vast feast Law had the chef prepare for him.

"Dig in"

Law announced, smiling.  
Though, Luffy didn't need to be told to dig in..  
Law couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as Luffy stuffed his face, cleaning each dish within seconds. He used his devils fruit ability to its fullest, cramming whole pieces of meat into his mouth at a time.  
He chomped through everything on offer at an inhuman pace.  
Plates and plates stacked up around him. He stuffed one last handful of food into his mouth and swallowed it down before he finally sat back in his chair, satisfied.

"Haaaa, I'm stuffed!"

Luffy said, laughing to himself.

"Wow, I sure ate a lot!"

He laughed out loud.  
Law still didn't understand how one person could be so happy... And hungry!

"Merh, I need to pee"

Luffy grunted, lazily. He felt too bloated to move just yet, but since he couldn't hold it, he climbed to his feet and walked over to the toilets.

**...**

"Aaaaaah..."

Luffy sighed as he let it all out.  
He stood, stretching, with one hand behind his head as his pee trickled loudly into the toilet.  
He closed his eyes and titled his head back as his belly began to empty itself, and sighed once more as his bloated body began to relax.

Suddenly he felt a breeze on the back of his neck, causing all of the the little hairs to stand up and send a shiver down his spine.

"I have something for you"

Laws voice boomed in Luffy's ears.  
He reached around Luffy's waist and began stroking his cock.

"Ahh.. Not here!"  
"Someone will see us!"

Luffy complained, twitching in Laws hand.  
He let out a small moan as Law squeezed a finger into his dry ass.

"Stop, not .. Here.."

Luffy whined, moving his hand over Laws.

"Relax, it won't take long. I just thought it'd be better to prepare you.."

"But since you insist.."

Law pushed a small egg shaped vibrator against Luffy's tight hole.

"It won't.. Fit!"

He groaned.  
Law challenged this, squishing the toy against Luffy's taut ring, forcefully until he yielded, giving in and opening around the vibrator just enough to swallow it up.

"AAAAAH!"  
"Owwww, I wasn't ready!"

Luffy yelped, seeming not to care about being caught any more.

"What're you.. Doing?.."

Law could clearly see Luffy was struggling to adjust to having something so suddenly stuffed inside of him.  
Luffy reached around himself, trying to pull it out.

"No."

Law commanded, firmly grabbing Luffy's wrists.

"Whaaaa-?!"  
"You actually want me to walk around with this thing in?!"

Luffy protested, trying to wiggle his arms free.

"I think it will liven up our day"

Law whispered into Luffy's ear, then gently biting the top of it, causing Luffy to tremble.

Although Luffy knew that this would probably not end well for him, he went along with his boyfriends request, buttoning up his shorts then proceeding to follow out after Law.

They strolled around the town, looking at everything on offer before coming across a large weapons shop.  
Luffy's eyes instantly lit up.

"AMAZING!"

Luffy yawped, grabbing hold of Law and dragging him inside.

"Wowwww! Laser beams!"

Luffy's excitement began to spiral out of hand as he began jumping around the shop searching through everything on offer, throwing things around in search of the coolest thing he could find.

"Giant cannons.."

"And rocket launchers!"

Luffy picked up the largest rocket launcher he could find, swinging it over his shoulder and knocking everything clattering off of the shelves behind him.

"Hehehe"  
He chuckled

"What do you think?!"

He posed audaciously, cockily strutting around the shop with the enormous gun over his shoulder. He was showing off like an unruly child.

Law rolled his eyes, displeased. He thought Luffy looked so ridiculous.

"Oi, Tra-guy!"  
"You have lots of money, buy it for meeee!"

He demanded bossily.

"Come on! I deserve one!"

Luffy pouted.

At first Law was annoyed at how demanding Luffy was being, let alone how much of a mess he had made in the shop. But then he remembered, Luffy was his to control.. Literally at the push of a button.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and fondled a small remote, pressing the on button.

Luffy fell to his knees as a shocking buzz seared through his passage. He knelt on the floor shivering and whimpering, dropping the rocket launcher.

"Apologise to the shop owner!"

Law ordered, pointing at the front desk where a terrified frail old man crouched, taking cover from Luffy's outburst.

"N-No!"  
"You're not.. The boss of me!"

Luffy shouted, scrunching his face up like a moody child, disobeying Laws wishes.  
Law took no mercy, switching the vibrator up.

It began churning Luffy's insides more and more. Shaking him from the inside out.  
Luffy lay on the floor, rolling around.  
The intense, agonising pleasure was just too much for him to take anymore.

"STOPPPP!~"  
"PLEASE!"  
"I'll do it, I'll.. I'll say sorry!"

He pleaded, his eyes beginning to well up.

Law reached into his pocket and turned the vibration down a little, but not turning it off completely.

Luffy climbed to his feet unsteadily, and shyly staggered over to the counter.

"Sorry.. old man"

He choked nervously before shuffling out of the shop sheepishly.

His body began growing hot as he felt his blood rush to his cock.

The hunger that ran so urgently throughout his body had completely taken over now.  
Feeling such a way when in a public place, it was humiliating.  
Every time Luffy met eyes with someone he was certain that they knew what was going on.

He stumbled up the street, his breathing growing heavier with each step. His underwear was uncomfortably damp with pre-come.

He slipped away from the crowds into a small, empty alley way.

He slouched against a wall, gasping.  
The constant vibration was driving him insane. He needed to release, and he needed to release now.

Law briskly followed him into the cramped, dusty alleyway, very much enjoying where this was going.

Luffy grabbed hold of him the second he was in reach, throwing his back against the wall.  
He stared into Law's eyes.  
Law could see that Luffy was at his limit. He had the same lewd, longing look in his tearful eyes.

"Give it to me, right here!"

Luffy pleaded.

He let go of Law and turned away, taking down his shorts and underwear, and leaning on his fore arms against the wall.  
Although feeling the cold air on his exposed erection flushed him with embarrassment, he found it some what of a turn on.

Law could see the vibrations passing through Luffy, and leaving out of his asshole as tiny twitches and spasms.

Law tugged on the string attached to the vibrator, dragging it out of Luffy.  
It popped out of his slippery puckered entrance, causing Luffy to moan.

"Put it in.. Tra-guy..."

Luffy spread his cheeks wider, stretching his hole out.

As much as Law enjoyed teasing Luffy, he knew time was not on their side. Also it would be troublesome for him if they were to be caught.

Law unwrapped his hard on before plunging into Luffy.  
His insides remembered him, forming perfectly snug around his dick.  
Law groaned as Luffy tightened his grip around Law's thing.

"Come on!"

Luffy cried blissfully.

"Harder~!"  
"H-aa!"

Law didn't have to be told twice.  
He gripped Luffy's waist tightly and pounded into him.

"Hh-haa.. Haaa"

Luffy immediately began leaking out as Law tore into him mercilessly, slamming into him harder and harder with each thrust.

The sounds of their body's, wetly slapping together, along with their feverish moans, echoed through out the alleyway.

Neither of them cared about being caught anymore, the were both completely eaten up by pure ecstasy.  
It wasn't long before they both succumbed to pleasure. Law erupted inside of Luffy, filling him to the brim with his burning cum. Whilst Luffy squirted into his hand, plastering his palm with his seed.

Law grabbed Luffy's wrist, lifting his sticky hand toward his mouth.  
He dragged his tongue through Luffy's mess, cleaning him before shoving his dirtied tongue into Luffy's gaping mouth. They began kissing, loudly locking lips and twisting their tongues.

"I love you... Tra-guy"

Luffy panted between kisses,

"I love you too, Luffy-ya"

Law replied, whispering feverishly.

Even though they were stood in a dark, dusty alley, both still felt completely in heaven.  
Their paradise, was within one another.  
When they had each other, no one else seemed to matter..

Although...  
It just so happens they weren't alone...

*click*  
*click**flash*

The sounds of a camera could faintly be heard under the couples groans.

**...Later on that day...**

The room was large and grand. Their we're fancy works of art all over the place, decorations fit for a nobel.

A large authoritative figure sat shadowed in a throne-like chair, with his feet on the table and his long legs crossed.

"Young master, I have something that I think you may find... Interesting"

The shady man said, pushing several photographs out on the large table in front of him. He fanned them out, presenting them to his master.

"What do you think?"

The man asked.

The photos were clearly graphic pictures taken earlier that day of Luffy and Law in the alley.

The man watched as his master began laughing. At first quietly chuckling to himself before completely snapping into an insane howl.

Once his laughter had died down, he took a deep breath before giving his opinion.

"well well well, it would seem you were right"  
"You have indeed, spiked my interest"

His master leant forward, his curved, thin sunglasses gleamed as the were caught by a band of light.

"Who knew such a great means of revenge would just fall into my hands like this!"

he grinned menacingly.

"What are your orders, young master?"

The man asked his boss, obediently awaiting a command.

"Bring me the strawhat boy, and make sure he's alive and kicking..."

"The master" ordered smiling to himself cunningly.

"What I have planned won't be any fun if he isn't in his usual high spirits."

"Aye"

The suspicious man accepted his masters request, nodding his head agreeably.

"As you wish, Doffy.."

..you can't escape me, Trafalgar Law.


	6. Chapter 6 ( x Doflamingo)

_(Just a quick warning - this chapter contains sounding and enema play, which I guess, may not sit well with some people.  
Also this chapter includes Doflamingo, so if you're not a fan, I'm sorry, I will try and make up for it after the next chapter )_

___(Donquixote Doflamingo POV)_

**...**

We had an alliance once.  
A relationship.  
A bond.

You were my only light.

A captain should never get too attached to his subordinates they said...  
I learnt this the hard way.  
Trafalgar Law, the time is fast approaching.  
The time in which you shall pay for your crimes against me.  
I will cripple you, the way you did me. I shall take from you what you care about most, and claim it for myself.. And if that means he must pay for your wrongs, then so be it.

**..The following day..**

"As you requested, young master"

He opened the door for me, bowing his head politely as I passed through the door way.

"I have also completed the preparations as you instructed"

"Good"

I responded, raising my hand dismissively. He left the room, leaving me and my prey alone.

Luffy hung tightly bound by kairoseki.  
The chains rattled from the ceiling above his head, binding his wrists.  
His mouth was choked open by a securely tied gag.  
He was completely naked, apart from a tight leather chastity device that hung around his tiny hips, and constricted his cock.  
A small steel rod, at the end of the snug leather restraint, penetrated Luffy's urethra, stretching his pee hole.

I knelt in front of him, his painfully bound dick hung in front of my face.  
I poked Luffy's sensitive tip, he let out a faint groan, screwing his face up.

"The great Straw hat Luffy... If only they could see you right now!"

I mocked him, licking against the rod, tickling Luffy's stretched dick hole.  
He began struggling, clanking the chains around as his wriggled about.

"You're a cute little play thing aren't you!"

I continued to make fun of him.  
His face was all pink and flustered, showing signs of his humiliation.

"But even Law hasn't been down here, has he?"

I pushed on the end of the rod, probing it down deeper.

He winced, letting out a stifled cry.

"You like having your dick stuffed, don't you?"

I teased him as he turned his face away shamefully, trying to avoid my gaze.

"I bet you like being stuffed back here too"

I pushed my finger against his pursed entrance, I could feel him squeezing his hole shut.  
Against his wishes, I cruelly crammed my fingers into Luffy's dry ass.  
Luffy contracted his muscles, trying to keep me out but forced him open and shoved my fingers in, tearing his tight little hole.  
His pained screams were muffled by his gag.  
As I ground my fingers in slightly deeper, a trickle of blood ran down my hand.

"You're bleeding like a virgin..."

I laughed, taunting him, scissoring my fingers inside of him.

I leant in towards Luffy's ass, firstly licking the blood off of my hand, then brushing my tongue over Luffy's suffering hole.  
I could feel him trembling, his knees going weak.  
Using his blood as lube, I mashed in a fourth finger.  
Luffy let out a strangled cry as his eyes began tearing up.

"Oh, Crying already?"

I asked patronisingly, tugging my fingers out.

I walked across the room, strutting in front of Luffy, and picked up a large syringe-looking tube that was full of liquid.  
He had no idea what it was. He was so naive and ignorant, I guess those qualities are what make him so cute.

I approached him again, armed with the syringe.  
As I squatted down next to him, he began to shake nervously.

"I'm going to clean you out before using you..."  
"I know the sorts of scum that have been inside of you"

I sneered, thinking of Law.  
Remembering why I was tormenting Luffy in the first place really riled me up.

I grabbed Luffy's ass, forcing his cheeks apart. I could see into his wet, blown hole. It was twitching with anticipation.

I pushed the cold end of the syringe into him, his tortured hole sucked it in eagerly.  
I pushed onto the end of the syringe, pouring the liquid inside of his ass.  
I could see Luffy squirming as it flowed into him, coursing through his tight passage, filling him up.

Tears slowly began to fall from Luffy's eyes as he groaned feverishly.  
The chastity device was constraining his rapidly growing erection, and the rod inserted in his urethra was causing his dick to painfully twitch.  
Feeling his bowel fill up was quite obviously turning him on.  
I continued pouring the liquid into him, watching his stomach bloat, until there was none left.  
Luffy clung onto the nozzle as I began to slide it out.  
The second it popped out, Luffy's hole began to twinge, spasming as he strained against his body.

I could see the growing urgency in his sorry eyes. The only thing stopping him from going was his will power, forcing himself to keep it in.

Unfortunately for him, my patience was wearing thin.  
I just wanted to stick it in him already.

"Need some help?"

I smirked before clenching my fist and mercilessly punching him hard in the stomach.  
His eyes shot wide open in horror, before rolling into the back of his head.  
He leaked out, completely emptying himself in front of me. His face was glowing red with humiliation and his eyes were streaming with tears as the contents sloshed out of him, glugging and splashing onto the floor between his legs.  
His stomach growled in relief as he squirted out the clear water.  
When he was finally done and could relax again, he hung his head shamefully crying to himself.

I approached him, brushing the side of his blushing face with my hand.  
He looked up at me, our eyes met for the first time.  
He really was adorable.  
His eyes were so full of pain and hurt, but the deeper I looked the more satisfied his eyes seemed.  
Deep down, he was really enjoying this.  
Not to mention, this look in his eyes really reminded me of Law..

I looked down his body, he was still trembling.  
His dick was thick and stiff, throbbing in the leather restraints as though it was about to burst out.  
His tip was drenched with spilled pre-come and it was pulsating around the steel rod, pumping him  
bigger and bigger until he eventually reached his limit.  
All he could do was pray I would let him cum soon.

Lucky for him, I was too was at my limit.

"I hope you're ready for this"

I teased, releasing my enormous thumping dick.

"This is going to hurt a little"

**...meanwhile...**

"FUCK!"

Law slammed the surveillance den den mushi into the corner of the desk, crushing it instantly.  
He couldn't believe what he had just seen.  
Joker had left the den den mushi in Laws room so that" he wouldn't miss out".  
He clenched his entire body as he failed to shake the images from his head.  
The rage that burned inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. It rattled his mind, causing him to momentarily loose it, shouting out as he punched clean through the wall. The scorching intent to kill seared through his heated veins.  
He hated Doflamingo now, with a passion. More than he ever did before.  
As much as he wanted to kill him, Luffy's safety was important right now.  
When it came to Law, Luffy always came first.

Don't worry Luffy... I'm coming for you, he thought to himself before teleporting himself outside of the room.

There was scrawled note that lay next to the den den mushi, reading their location. Joker had obviously planned to lure Law there using Luffy all along.  
Law wasn't stupid, he knew this. He also knew he was no real match for his ex-captain.  
But he was desperate. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault that Luffy had been dragged into this anyway.  
He was going to save him again, no matter the cost.

**...**

Joker grabbed hold of Luffy, his waist felt so tiny and fragile in his hands.  
His huge hard dick towered over Luffy's tight little ass. He wondered how he would even manage to fit it in.  
He pushed his throbbing pink tip against Luffy's hole.  
Luffy could feel it stretching his entrance and tearing into his passage. Rearranging and reaching into the depths of his body.  
Joker shook him hard, trying to bury himself all the way in, as if he was handling a toy.  
Each time Luffy resonated with the sensation of something ripping his flesh.  
A wet, repulsive sound hit Luffy's ears. Joker watched as blood seeped out of Luffy a second time, this time, dribbling down his thick cock. The blood made his ass slippery, allowing even Doflamingo's sizable member to slide in and out with ease.  
Doffy hoisted up Luffy's back end as he began violently thrusting into him.

He let go of Luffy's trembling waist with one hand and tore off the gag that was muting Luffy's screams.

"Now sing real pretty for me, will ya'?"

Breathing wildly, Doffy laughed whilst pumping inside of him.

Luffy's throat convulsed before his voice could finally escape him.

"AHHHHH.. Uhhh!"

He bawled in absolute agony.  
He could feel the flesh deep inside of his body splitting.  
That part of him was only meant to belong to Law he thought to himself, wondering how Law would react if he found out about this.

His thoughts became as clouded as his teary vision, as Doffy began rubbing against his prostate.

Waves of sensation, sweet enough to wash away the pain began gathering in Luffys pelvis.

"LET ME CUM!-"

He pleaded, still sobbing.

"PLEASEEEE~!"  
"IM..GOING TO..BREAK!"

As much as Doffy loved tormenting him, he was about to burst too, and there's no way he'd let himself cum before Luffy.  
He reached around Luffy and tugged at the device, loosening it.  
He then pulled at the small rod, sliding it up the inner walls of Luffy's urethra.  
Luffy could feel a hot tingling rush chase the rod all the way to the end of his pee hole.  
Doffy pulled it out of Luffy's dick.

"UAAAAHHH~"

His mind went blank; white heat came bursting out of his hard cock.  
Luffy's climax forced him to tense up all over. He squeezed his insides around Joker's dick, sucking his cum from him. His ass loudly slurped, drinking his juice up and swallowing it into his stomach.

Doflamingo paused before retracting his large thing.  
Luffy quivered as he pulled out, exposing his sloppy, ruined, cum filled hole.

He buttoned his pants whilst slowly swaggering toward the door.  
He stood in silence with his head down, almost like he was waiting for something.  
He was grinning so wickedly that it was making Luffy nervous.

*BANG*

The door flew off of its hinges, shooting across the room.

"Dof..ghhh-!"

Laws exclamation died at the back of his throat as Doffy lunged at him and snatched him by the neck, carrying the lunge through to the wall behind Law, pinning him against it.  
They stared deep into each others eyes. Neither of them speaking a word.  
The level of tension surrounding the two of them increased rapidly.  
Heavy breathing was all that could be heard.  
Laws eyes glared with rage at his ex-master.  
The stench of killing intent surrounded him. Even though he was clearly ready to blow, His face was completely emotionless.

Doffy shattered the tension, breaking the silence.  
His deep voice boomed, rich with laughter.

"Isn't this a nice surprise.."

He smiled.

"Trafalgar Law"


	7. Chapter 7 ( x Doflamingo)

"Such a cute little pet"

Doffy exclaimed, mockingly.  
He was surprised - Even when law was his underling, he used to show if bit a little reluctance. He used to enjoy breaking Law's futile attempts at resisting. No matter how Law would struggle, he would always triumph, claiming him in the end.

Although Luffy's consciousness was fading in and out in a dull, constant loop, he could still just about make sense of what was happening.  
Law was naked, on his hands and knees. It was the first time Luffy had seen Law completely bare.  
His skin was so smooth looking and his tanned, caramel complexion contrasted well with his many tattoos. His body was so chiseled and defined. Each muscle flawlessly protruded and dipped in the right place, etched to perfection.  
He was choked by a leather collar that was fastened tightly around his neck. His voice was silenced by a gag that cut into the corners of his mouth.  
A long fluffy tail hung between his legs, the end of the tail plugged his ass. The fur was a pale grey colour, very much like the colour of his eyes... His stone cold eyes. They were icily pale in comparison to the thick dark circles that surrounded them. Although entrancing as ever, they some how looked different that usual, Luffy thought.

Law gazed up at his master with a look of pure hatred. Something about being on all fours like this, it completely crippled his pride.  
Never again did he think he would bow before him, but he didn't have a choice. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat him, and he was Luffy's only hope of rescue. Normally he would rather die than accept this sort of fate, but what use would he be to Luffy if he just got himself killed.  
There really was no other way.

"That look in your eyes is really gettin' me hot"

He looked down at Law, smirking scornfully.  
Although Doffy's smile made his stomach churn with unease, Law showed nothing. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of even the slightest flicker of emotion. Even though he smothered his blazing instinct to attack, the smoking intent to kill still spun in his eyes. They were honest, misted with hurt, humiliation and aversion.

Doffy twisted on his heels, turning his back on Law. He crossed the room, one echoing footstep at a time. He was clearly enjoying the level of tension. He approached a throne-like chair that stood directly opposite Luffy.  
Facing Law once again, he fell back, slumped, on the seat. He spread his legs comfortably, before balancing his elbow on the arm rest and propping his chin up on his fist.

"Come, Law"

His command beckoned, echoing throughout the room.  
Law, on his hands and knees, began crawling over to his master. He hung his head, gritting his teeth around the gag in his mouth with each scuff of the knee. His collar faintly jangled with his movements.  
Law stopped at Doffy's feet with his head still down, almost bowing to him.  
Luffy watched on, his innocent, muddled mind couldn't begin to comprehend what Doffy was trying to do. However, considering what had happened to him, he was worried for Law all the same.  
For a moment, there was an intense silence...

"My shoe, is dirty"

Doffy grinned, expectingly.

Law took a long heavy breath. Doing anything at all for this man was hard to bare, let alone something so demeaning and filthy.  
He moved his face closer to the ground, resting on his thick vainy fore arms. The muscles in his shoulders rippled as he moved.  
With his back arched, and his plugged ass lifted high, he closed his eyes and softly stroked Doffy's shoes with his tongue.

"Hmph"

Doffy grunted.

"Oi.. Law.."

He glared down at him, the way he was slouched cast a shadow over his face. Still, his wide, beaming grin could be seen amongst the darkness.

".. You've missed a bit"

With that, he abruptly bought his other foot down on the back of Law's head, stamping Law's face into his "dirty" shoe.  
Law winced as his cheek was crushed against the expensive leather.  
He reached out his tongue and dragged it across Doffy's foot. The way his face was squished meant he was unable to contain his saliva, allowing drool to drip from the tip of his tongue like a dog.

"There's a good boy"

Doffy chuckled, moving his restraining foot from Laws head.

"Now.."

The chuckle in his voice faded. Law knew that his master was done playing, meaning his punishment was going to begin.

"Over my knee"

He ordered with a smile, adjusting his legs to signal Law.  
As Law climbed up and slinked over Doffy's lap, he noticed that he had unfortunately mistaken his master's grin. He wasn't grinning.. He was snarling, like a starving predator.

*SMACK*

"Ghh..khh-!"

Law's mangled gasp was muffled as he bit down hard on his gag. He scrunched his eyes closed and clenched his body in shock, as he felt his masters palm strike his ass.  
Another piercing smack sounded the second slap. Law's butt was already on fire, it really was the most humiliating pain. As Doffy continued to bring his hand down on the exact same spot, Law began to fidget, trying to throw off his masters aim. He knew it wouldn't be so unbearable if his cheeks took an even beating.  
Doffy clamped his free arm down on Laws hips, preventing any further struggle. He continued to beat Law, slapping the same red print on his buttocks each time.  
As Law attempted to open his eyes between slaps, he noticed his vision was increasingly steaming over with with tears. He clung onto Doffy's leg, clawing at his trouser, as he felt the soft, tender skin of his fleshy cheeks begin to split and blister.  
His face, dripping with sweat, was glowing the same shade as his beaten ass.

This whole time, Luffy stared on in a half-conscious stupor.  
Watching Law get spanked, Luffy's mind reverted to the time that Law had spanked him. A familiar sense of embarrassment seeped through him just at the thought. He remembered the agony. The sting of the paddle splintering against the delicate flesh of his ass cheeks. The unforgotten helplessness and vulnerability he felt as he lay over Law completely exposed. Having his fighting spirit broken - just lying there in self pity, feeling like nothing more than a sorry, obedient child.  
These were all things that Law was experiencing right now, Luffy thought.  
Although he hated the fact his lover was in pain, a strange rush that he had never experienced before forced his emotions to conflict.  
Though part of him desperately wanted to save Law, another part of him wanted shout...  
Shout, and encourage Doffy.

Observing each skin splitting hit, a little voice echoed inside of Luffy's head...

_Harder.  
Make him sorry.  
Make him cry.  
HARDER!_

Luffy could feel himself growing. Each faint, echoing desire pumped his penis just a little more. Could it be that, like Law, he got off on other's pain? All he knew was right now, as he watching Law take his punishment, he was dying to be touched.

"Hnnnf..guhhh-"  
"gahh.. haa.."

Law's dull, painful groans were clearly amusing Doffy as he began to laugh.

"Be sure to remember why I'm doing this.."

His laughter grew aggressively wild as his strikes became more forceful. It was as if he was trying to slice through Law's skin with his blunt, outstretched palm.

"You got cocky, and this is where it got you.."

The force of each slap shook Law's entire body. The continuous tensing, and relaxing, of his muscles was completely exhausting. Although he was panting, each gasp was cut short by the next scorching sting.

"Remember, Trafalgar Law. No matter how strong you get, you will always..."

He broke his rhythm, allowing another tense silence. The pleasurable feeling of dominance surged through Doffy's power hungry body. He glared down at Law with maddened eyes, raising his hand high above his head.  
He beamed widely, before heavily bringing his stiff hand down on Law one last time, completely shredding Law's ruined ass cheeks.

"SUBMIT TO ME!"

**..Meanwhile..**

"Oi, Straw hat!"  
"Trafalgar!"

Kid called out, wandering between rooms.  
No one here?  
He thought to himself, leaning into each room, searching for them.

"Oi! You can't hide from me, bastards!"  
"They've already told me you're here!"

He shouted impatiently, referring to the straw hat crew. He had bumped into them in a near by town earlier that day...

*Flash back*

_"Yeah they should be back soon! Please let them know we're gunna' be a little while longer..."_

_Nami grinned widely, she looked far too happy considering.. Kid thought.  
It was late afternoon. They were supposed to be back by sunset again, only today their day had not exactly gone as planned._

_"If they ask why, just say no real reason. Tell them that there's not a problem. Not a problem at all!"_

_Nami continued, laughing nervously, still grinning._

_"IDIOT MARIMOOO!"_

_Sanji roared._

_"Not only did you get yourself lost but you managed to get the shopping lost as well! Do you have any idea how much that food cost?! We've been walking all day, Nami-san's feet must be tired, and we don't have the money to do it all again! One of these days I'm gunna' seriously kick your ass!"_

_Zoro sat on a step beside Sanji, paying absolutely no attention whatsoever._

_"OI! LISTEN TO ME, SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"_

_Sanji planted his foot, at what appeared to be full force, in the side of Zoro's disinterested face._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Zoro shouted, jumping up to face Sanji. His expression was now equally as furious, painted with a red footprint._

_"SHITTY COOK!"_

"WHY YOU-!"

_They began all out brawling in the middle of the street. They kicked up enough dust to cloak their physical duel, but the verbal assault could still clearly be witnessed._

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"_

_"LIKE HELL!"_

_Kid gazed on, completely baffled as the disorganised idiocy unraveled.  
Nami closed her eyes. Her too-friendly grin morphed into gritted teeth. Her brow began to twitch as she clenched her fists._

_"You.. Two.."_

_She hissed, but could barely be heard over the fighting._

_"IDIOT!"_

_"BASTAR-!"_

_"-GET A GRIP!"_

_She butted into the cloud of dust and grabbed both of them by their hair before swiftly slamming their heads together._

_Kid's eyes widened as he began stuttering, unable to even find words. He was completely overwhelmed by this bizarre crew and their utter lunacy.  
Nami inhaled deeply before looking back at Kid and smiling again._

_"As I was saying, no problems here! Brook has already gone to get Franky and the others to help us search. We shouldn't be too long.."_

_She laughed again, unconvincingly._

_"Just please.. Don't tell him anything you've heard, especially about the food - really, he mustn't find out what happened.. Or else.."_

_All three of them froze, gulping simultaneously. They all shared the same terrified expression._

_Kid turned and walked away, still unable to say anything.  
**...**_

Kid shuddered has he came back to his senses. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of faint crackling and voices, close by.

_Idiots_. He smirked.  
_They can't hide from me!_

He approached the noise cautiously. It was coming from Law's room. He leant sneakily around the doorway, only to be disappointed. There was no one in there.  
His eyes traced the room, at first noticing the crater in the wall behind Law's desk.  
He continued searching for the noise, catching sight of a surveillance den den mushi flickering on the floor. He walked over to it, noticing as he got closer, that it was pretty mashed up.  
He picked up the snail and tapped the side of it, attempting to clear the fuzzy picture.

_What the fuck is.._

In a sudden flash, the image became easily recognisable, as did the sounds.  
Kid's eyes shot open, popping out of their sockets and his jaw felt like it had completely unhinged.  
Without breaking his horrified stare, he took a few steps backwards before falling onto the bed.  
_Just what the hell had he walked in on..._

**..Elsewhere..**

Law struggled to hold back his tears. Even though his master had stopped spanking him now, his ass still burnt horribly.  
Still slumped lifelessly over his lap, Doffy grabbed Law's buttocks, inspecting the damage he had dealt.  
He tugged on Law's tail, causing  
Law to wince slightly as he felt the plug pry open his hole from the inside, before popping out and falling into his hand.  
Doffy loosened Law's gag, allowing it to fall round his neck. Before Law had time to adjust his jaw, Doffy nudged the plug into Law's lips, pushing it into his mouth. Law squeezed one eye shut and squinted up at Doffy with the other.

"Hmm, do you like the taste of your own filthy ass?"

He taunted, grabbing the end of the plug and twisting it around Law's mouth before popping it out.

"Such a dirty boy"

He chuckled, not sounding at all disgusted.

"Gnnn... mm.."

A strangled groan could be heard else where in the room.  
Both Doffy and Law looked over at Luffy.  
His hands still bound above his head, he was shaking slightly. He hung his head shamefully, allowing his ruffled hair to fall in front of his face. He was crossing his legs, squeezing his thighs together tightly, but it was no use. His bursting erection could be seen, clearly.

"Oh, it appears someone is feeling left out.."

Doffy called out, mockingly.  
Luffy began trembling nervously when he realised he had caught his attention.

"Well then.."

Doffy grabbed Law's collar and threw his limp body on to the floor, winding him. Law managed to hold back his yelp, before shakily climbing to his hands and knees.  
Doffy got up from his seat, swiftly snatching Law up by the collar again. He dragged him across the floor showing no mercy, before letting him drop at Luffy's feet.  
He stood over Law, leaning in toward Luffy, intimidatingly.

"Tell me, straw hat, just how badly do you want to be touched?"

Doffy whispered, his face threateningly close to Luffy's, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Nn-ghh.."

Luffy choked, shaking his head as Doffy began gently stroking his bruised hip.  
Luffy felt ashamed for being so hard, given the situation he was in. As Doffy's touch crept closer and closer to his erect penis, Luffy closed his eyes, secretly wishing he would hurry.

"Imagine this is Law's hand.."

He teased, placing one hand over Luffy's eyelids and gently caressing Luffy's smooth crotch with the other.  
Growing desperate, Luffy began rocking his hips in an attempt for something, anything to touch him there.  
Eventually Doffy's light fingers met the base of Luffy's cock. He brushed his throbbing shaft, running his fingers over the striking veins, just once.. Just once was enough to completely send Luffy over the edge.

"Gaaah.. Hhaa..!~"

Luffy began thrashing wildly; the sexual tension, his mounting frustration, his dying need to release, it all became too much.

"All you gotta' do is ask.."

Doffy whispered once more, pressing the head of Luffy's erection with his thumb. He glanced at Law, observing his reaction.  
Law was knelt on the floor, unable to sit on his cut-up ass. He was clearly furious, his beautiful pale eyes were burning in his skull. He was baring his gritted teeth like a wild beast as his body began to tremor ferociously.  
Doffy shot Law a cruel grin as he softly tickled Luffy's earlobe with the tip of his tongue.  
Law had never been so jealous, his stomach knotted as he clenched his fists tightly.  
Continuing to test Law's composure, he placed a gentle kiss on Luffy's lips, whilst stroking the underside of his cock with his index finger and crushing the tip with his thumb. By now, Luffy had completely lost control of himself. He began moaning under his breath, bucking his hips, grinding his swollen dick against Doffy's hand.

"Rrrr.. Ghh.."

Law's dry throat convulsed, letting slip a deep growl through his gritted teeth. He dug his nails into the floor, unable to bring himself to watch any longer. His heart sank deeper and deeper, embedding itself in the pit of his twisted stomach.  
Doffy knew exactly how to mess with his mind.

"Nnn.. Tra..ffy.. Touch me.."  
"Please..touch me~!"

The mind-numbing rage and envy ceased. A sly smile crept across his face.  
Luffy was asking for him.  
In that moment, nothing else mattered. Luffy still only wanted him, and that was enough.

"Go on Law, you heard.."

Doffy muttered, stepping back and nudging Law forward with his foot.  
Law knelt before Luffy, staring up at him.  
He glared down at Law, wearing an expression he didn't recognise. Luffy's face looked relaxed, sensual and feverish. His jaw hung open loosely, exposing his tongue, and his eyes heavy lidded. But Luffy's eyes themselves were sharp and cold, much like Law's own. They looked wild and unpredictable, almost dangerous.

"touch him.."  
"Go on Law, use your mouth!  
"Don't even think about going soft on him, straw hat.."

Doffy ordered, Law didn't have to see his masters face to know he was smiling.  
Law didn't hesitate, he opened his mouth around Luffy before swallowing him up. He moved his head back and forth, hugging Luffy's shaft between the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

"Ahh.. Traaa.. G-hh.."  
"So.. Gooood..~!"

Luffy whined, gently allowing his eyelids to shut as he tilted his head back. Law clamped his lips around Luffy's hot thing, he could feel Luffy's pulse beating inside of his head. He began sucking Luffy up harder, pressing his tongue against the underside of Luffy's erection.

"You're.. So amazing.."

Luffy panted, his breathing had become heavy. Law could see his protruding rib cage contracting and expanding fiercely with every heaving gasp. Each rib looked as though it was going to burst through Luffy's flawless skin.

"Well isn't this nice.."  
"Mind if I join?"

Doffy's low voice chuckled.

Law felt something pressing at the depths of his body, it was hard and hot. It began driving its way into him.  
Before he had time to realise what it was, Doffy forced his legs wider. A horrendous pain ripped him apart.

"So tight .. and hot .. If you don't ease up, you're gunna tear my dick to shreds!"

Doffy laughed, breathing wildly.

"It really has been a while.. You feel like a virgin!"

As Doffy penetrated him, the gut-wrenching pain shot through his entire body, completely overwhelming his other senses. The hard, hot thing began to push through his passage, his taunt innards began to creak as it tore his flesh in all different directions. It pressed into the deepest and tightest part of him, stabbing him right to his very guts. The second Doffy was completely buried inside of Law, he began moving, ruthlessly thrusting with incredible force.

Unlike Luffy, Law wasn't made of rubber. His body had a limit. A limit which Doffy had most definitely abused. His insides were split open, gored.  
A wet, repulsive sound hit his ears. The squelching sound of blood bubbling. The noise was accompanied by the faint stench of iron.

"You really are playing the virgin role today, aren't you?"

Doffy jeered, his crazed laughter rung in Law's ears.

"Bleeding like it's your first time... How shameful!"

The agony of penetration came in periodic waves. Each time Doffy plunged into him, prying him open, the sensation of friction against his cut up insides ached with heat, making his arched spine shudder.

Law knew if this level of pain continued he would most certainly lose his fight to remain conscious.

**...back at the ship...**

"Fuu..ahh.."

Kid gasped, moaning deeply.  
He sat hunched over on Law's bed, trembling. His red hair fell unusually flat, weighted with sweat, and the soft skin of his face was flushed.

Thick blue threads jumped beneath the pale skin of his erection, trailing from the base all the way to the swollen pink head.  
He made a tight fist around it, grasping it in his sweaty palm, as he rapidly began sliding his hand up and down. Sticky drops of liquid began over flowing from his tip, wetting him.  
Doing such a thing in someone else's bed felt so wrong... But it really couldn't be helped. His hand was moving on its own as he watched the events taking place on the surveillance den den mushi.  
The cool and cocky Trafalgar Law, being fucked by two guys at once.. It was just too good to be true.

_What I'd give to be there._.

**... Meanwhile ...**

Law refused to let any tears fall from his eyes, but his voice was beyond his control. Hearing his own trembling gasps, he felt so pathetic. It sounded as though he was weeping.  
Although he was still suffering, Law's blood allowed Doffy to slip in and out of him with ease, making it, if but a little more bearable.

"How does it feel Law?!"

Doffy began shouting, slamming into Law mercilessly, using as much force as hips could muster.

"Having your mouth fucked by your woman and your ass fucked by your nemesis?!"  
"Being stuffed with cock at both ends!"

Doffy howled with laugher, insanity rang in his voice. As the power of his movements seemed to increase with each thrust, Law's legs began to give way. He was being thrown back and forth like a doll.

"I bet he's got 'those' eyes.. Hasn't he?"

Doffy's smile caught Luffy's eyes. He appeared scarily excited.

"Look!"

He reached out, tugging Law's head up by a fistful of his hair.  
As Luffy gazed down at Law's exposed face, he realised he didn't look at all like himself. Law's eyes had lost their flame, the striking chill behind them was missing, leaving nothing but two naked holes to his mind. They were glazed with tears, appearing strangely apologetic.  
His tousled dark hair wasn't quite long enough to hide his blushing cheeks.  
He looks surprisingly cute, Luffy thought to himself.  
Whilst admiring Law, he began pushing with his hips, nudging himself deeper down his throat.

"Hmm.."  
"You get real tight when I do this.."

Doffy teased, yanking Law's hair once more.

*Cough Cough*

Luffy felt Laws throat spasm, clenching around his penis as he began spluttering.  
Luffy felt guilty, worried that he had hurt him.

"Nn.. I'm.. Sorry.."

Luffy panted, attempting to hold his hips still. Law detested the sorry look Luffy was giving him. Receiving such pity only furthered his humiliation.

"I thought I told you...not to go easy on him!"

Doffy's grin suddenly vanished. His expression became very serious, intimidating Luffy.

"Ah..S-sorry.."

Luffy stuttered not just out of terror, but out of pleasure, as he felt the wet friction of Law's mouth around him, he began swaying his hips again.

"DONT.. APOLOGISE!"

Something inside of Doflamingo snapped . Although Luffy thought his sanity had vanished long ago, he was yet to experience the full-blown ferocity of Doffy's madness.

As he swiftly leant over Law, one of his hands flew up, seizing Law by the throat, gripping his neck tightly, forcing him to choke.

"Fuck his throat harder! - C'mon! Fuck his throat until he pukes, you stupid little bitch! If you even so much as think of playing nice, I won't let you cum again at all!"

Doffy boomed, pounding Law violently.  
He held Law's cock with his free hand, tugging it so hard that it hurt. Though Law didn't want to believe it, he was becoming engulfed by the sensation that seemed to emanate from his groin. It evened out the ratio of pleasure to pain .

"Mmm~nn.."

Law's muffled moans vibrated around Luffy's dick as he upped the strength and speed of his thrusts, just as Doffy commanded.

"Pathetic.. You're really this hard? I guess it can't be helped."

Doffy grunted, patronisingly.

"..You always were a pain slut!"

Doffy's hand milked Law. Although even just thinking of his touch made Law cringe, he couldn't deny what he was feeling. The extreme pressure of Doffy's fist, squeezed him in a way that left his cock's head numb, rushing his groin with the prickling feeling of a thousand needles. His freshly wounded passage still throbbed agonisingly, but some how the searing friction of Doffy's erection against each open cut was beginning to make him melt. The little electric shocks of hurt made him tingle all over.

"I treated you well, tended to your every need.. Even though you were such a greedy little bitch, I still fed you as much dick as you could stomach... And this is how you repay me !"

Still gripping Law's cock with one hand, he moved his other hand, grabbing hold of one of Law's beaten ass cheeks, digging his nails into Law's sore, blistered flesh.

"Ungrateful fucking dog!"

He pierced Law with the tips of his fingers, dragging them from the top of his buttocks, down the the back of his quivering legs. His thrusts began grinding deeper, twisting his erection further and further into Law, hitting the end of his passage.

For the first time during this whole ordeal, Law completely lost control of himself. His consciousness escaped him, allowing everything he was so desperately holding back, to spill out.

"Ahhhh... Uahh-!"

He cried out, throwing his head back, allowing Luffy's penis to slip all the way down the back of his throat, stabbing down his neck. A single tear tumbled down his burning face.

"Gghh.. Nnng!~"  
"Gunna.. Cummm-!"

Luffy called out, he could feel the pulsing waves of heat shooting through the base of his dick.

Luckily for him, Doffy was also ready to blow. Hearing Law's cries had pushed him over the edge.

"Come, Law."

It was as though he had flipped a switch. Law's urges suddenly became overwhelming at Doffy's command. He could feel his warmth, steadily creeping up his shaft.

"Aaah.. Traffyyyy!~"

Luffy's whole body pulsed as he released his liquid, squirting it directly down Law's open throat.

"Uhh.. Haa.. Ah!~"

Luffy's cries were immediately followed by Law's.  
Law felt one last jab at his insides before a scolding substance gushed into him, filling up his innards, flooding his entire canal up to his gut.

The rushing heat flowing through both ends of him seemed to meet between his hips. The building pressure around his hard, packed erection - exploded abruptly, painting the floor with sticky, white ribbons.

Upon release, Law's pain and emotions seemed to completely disappear as he was consumed entirely by his shame.  
How could he ever face Luffy after this?

*knock knock*

"Young master, I hate to interrupt but I'm afraid this matter of extreme urgency could not wait."

A voice reported from just outside of the doorway.

"I see.."

Doffy pulled out of Law, spilling strings of cum down Law's thighs. He yanked up his trousers.

"No matter. I was done here anyway.."

He muttered.  
He scooped Law up by his collar and carried him across the room before sitting him up against a large pipe.  
Using a kairoseki chain, he tied Law to the pipe, wrapping the sea prism stone around him several times. Once seemingly satisfied with the level of restraint, he turned on his heels, and without saying a word, headed out with his subordinate, leaving Law and Luffy tied up.

**...**

_Why?_  
Law was confused, baffled as to why he would do such a thing..

_Why would he forget to secure them?_  
The chains rattled, drooped around Law, allowing him to easily break free.

There is no way Doflamingo would be so careless enough to make such a mistake.. Which could only mean..

**...**

After breaking free, Law dressed himself before helping Luffy do the same. Luffy's clothes were no where to be found. Knowing that they had no more time to waste looking, Law leant Luffy his jumper. It hung so loosely on his small frame, barely covering his private parts.  
Eyeing up his thin, toned legs, Law couldn't help but notice when a small droplet of cum trickled out from beneath his jumper, running down Luffy's inner thigh. Remembering just who's cum that was, Law made a mental note;

_I must reclaim what is mine._

**...**

When they finally made it back, they were surprised to find the place empty.

"HEY-LLOOO!?"  
"ANYONE HOMEEE!?"

Luffy called, his energy appeared to have returned already.

Luffy bounced around, craning his neck to have one last look around before finally accepting no one was there.

"It looks like were alone"

Law whispered in Luffy's ear as he held him gently from behind. His naked chest pressed firmly against Luffy's back, he wrapped his arms around him. He began reaching up under his jumper. His hands crept slowly up the front of Luffy's abdomen, pulling the jumper up with their movements.  
Law caressed his lovers body, gliding his hands over Luffy's chest, softly catching his nipples with his finger tips.

"Tra..ffy.."

Luffy panted, twisting in Law's arms to place a gentle kiss on his lips. In that moment, the events of that day were completely forgotten. A single gentle kiss quickly escalated to frontal "making out". Law's hands were wandering all over Luffy's body as their tongues tangled.

"Luffy..ya.."

Heavy gasps and thuds echoed around their empty surroundings. Each thud was caused by them friskily slamming each other against walls, the whole time their lips stayed locked. Law reached under Luffy's ass with both hands, holding onto his cheeks firmly before lifting him up. Luffy wrapped his legs around Law's waist and his arms around Laws neck, for balance, as Law began carrying him to his bedroom.

Since Law had his hands and mouth full (of Luffy), he kicked the bedroom door open with his foot, staggering towards the bed.

"Ohh, Don't mind me."

A deep voice chuckled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before.."

Both Luffy and Law froze in shock. They broke their never ending embrace, and began thoroughly scanning the room.

Kid was stooped in a dark corner of Law's room, grinning scornfully.  
He reached across himself and pulled out the surveillance den den mushi. He began throwing it up and catching it, bouncing it on his hand like an owner teasing a dog with a ball.

_What the hell was he doing here?!_  
More importantly..  
_Just how much did he see?_

"Oi, Law.."

As Kid approached the two of them, Law put Luffy down and pushed him behind himself, as if to shield him.  
Kid leant his face in toward's Law's ear. Law could feel his warm breath, tickling him. The air was thick with tension. The apprehension was heart stopping.

_How much did he know? What was he going to do?_

Kid let out a low snicker under his breath before inhaling heavily,

"..Woof"


End file.
